Elkrin Riders
Elkrin Riders The Riders are fabled across the realm, not so much as a profession for the Elvian people, but as a way of life for them. For an Elvian to become a Rider is a right of passage, a sacred ceremony where both Elvian and elkrin become one entity and mind, riding faster than the wind itself. No creature is as quick or agile on land, but when Rider and elkrin are one, they become a precise and deadly duo, the likes of which are told throughout old legends for their master archery. It is said that an expert rider can hit a drake in the skies through the heart from their slender steed on the ground. Such finely tuned skill and finesse must be practiced for centuries to reach perfection, time that the Elvian have plenty of and never seem to waste as they become masters of the fine art of riding their sacred beasts without fault. There is much preparation and patience involved with joining the ranks of the Riders in Elvian society. To become one means that you are a true warrior of the people and a defender to Mythandian's realm. A Rider embodies purity of both heart and mind and exudes a sense of calmness and confidence that leaves many in the outside world in awe. Elvian youth are often all too eager to become one of the fabled Riders of their people, and though most already have an Elkrin to call their own from a young age, both potential Rider and mount must first undergo the Ceremony of Life before they can even be considered as apprentices to an established, veteran Rider. The Ceremony of Life is only shared among their own people, and many often fear what such a ceremony entails -- for the Elvian, you must first experience the edges of death before you can truly comprehend how precious a single creature's life may be. The Riders tell that the ceremony is meant to judge and weigh one's own intentions and heart. Both elkrin and Rider must tread without bending a single blade of grass, without crushing the smallest of insects or breaking the frailest of flowers on the forest's floor. You must fast for several weeks, only partaking in the morning dew or creek's edge for sustenance, and face the creatures of the forest's depth like the fierce Ursa or wild Drake...all this must be done alone and without contact from their people. At the end of such an arduous trial, the Elvian rider and elkrin will be judged by Mythandian himself. What happens in such a holy meeting is never uttered by the Riders. All that is known is a quiet understanding of whether you truly comprehend the meaning of life, or treat it with simple complacency. The Riders are calm and patient for a reason, they understand both the outside world as well as their own, and unlike the other people of their kingdom, they are the few Elvian who truly know what it means to die, like those who are not given Mythandian's blessing of immortality. However, only Elvian consider themselves Riders. With humans becoming more frequent to the realm, there have been a rare few that have stumbled across either an elkrin fawn or one that must have confused them for one of their true-kin. An Elvian Rider will never accept such a corrupted bond, nor do they consider a human to be a Rider like themselves and will actively lash out at any who try to corrupt their elkrin brothers and sisters. Yet, despite such a deeply rooted prejudice, Elvian are still herald as the true riders across the land. There was once a time when many sought out the Elvian kingdoms to be taught in the ways of archery and elkrin riding. These days though, Elvian retreat into their woodland realms, forsaking others of their knowledge and turning any away who come in search for such things. It has been countless centuries since anyone has seen a Rider from the Elvian kingdoms, yet those who do come across one do not often live to tell the tale. Riders were once feared in battle and were looked upon with awe at their controlled abilities. Now, much like the Elvian's themselves, they have faded into the legends, becoming a myth only spoken of in the tales of old. 'Old Lore' The Elkrin Riders, commonly called Riders, are humans who bear a quite different appearance to your average human being. An Elkrin Rider is made when a human is imprinted with the magic of an Elkrin , thus changing their appearance to match that of the elegant creatures. They are taller and more fair in appearance, and their lifespan increases significantly. There were once so many of these individuals that they even considered themselves to be a "higher" race from your average human, but they have all but vanished alongside their Elkrin steeds. Now there are few of these agile individuals left to tell us what become of all the Riders and the Elkrin. Hopefully a few Rune Bearers can change this and bring back the Elkrin Riders once more by becoming them, even if it means changing from what they once were. (By Benathorn)